Who is she?
by forevertheweakestkid
Summary: Georgie has it bad for a blonde Ravenclaw, but only she and Fred can tell. Rated K  to be on the safe side, for mild language, and very, extremely, squint-to-see-it mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN- did you just read the name in Nikki Grahame's voice? ;) (I'm sorry I think it's a shitty name but I can honestly not think of a better one.)

Anyways, I was listening to Kiss the Girl by Chameleon Circuit, and this just kind of walked in to my head ready for me to write. This'll be a 'two shot', if that's the right name… Well, on with the show!

"Hey George," Fred said in a drawn out suggestive voice as he walked in to the dorm room that night, the only one who was still awake in the room, apparently he'd been waiting up to talk to him, an empty box of Honeydukes chocolate at the end of his bed.

"Hello?" he said putting a confused tone in his voice, hoping Fred wasn't about to want to talk about Luna, but at the same time desperately hoping he was.

"Who's the girl then?"

"Who?" he said feigning ignorance.

"Don't even try and tell me you don't know who I'm talking about. That blond one," he said after a pause of George saying nothing. "The one you've been with all day?"

"Oh, yeah. She's not my girlfriend."

"Never said she was," said Fred with a wink, making George hate himself for falling in to his trap, sitting down forcefully on his bed.

"So who is she?"

"Luna," he said, "You know, blond, Ravenclaw, in Dumbledore's Army…" he continued at his friend's confused expression.

"Oh… yeah… her? Really Georgie?"

"What? Why does everyone sound so surprised? What exactly is wrong with her? Would you mind telling me?" he practically shouted at him, walking over to stand over the bed he was lying on.

"Hey!" he shouted sitting up quickly, "I never said anything was wrong with her! I like her! She's good!" Half the dormitory was now awake but George didn't seem to neither care nor notice. "Bloody hell…" Fred said to himself quietly as George walked away. "So, if she's not your girlfriend… who is she?"

"Just a friend," he said lamely, earning an eyebrow raise from Fred.

"That's the most pathetic answer," he said quietly, "so, you like her?"

"Sure. I don't know. I want to tell her but I don't know the words or what to say or what to do or… what if I ruin it? She's my best mate," he said softly not noticing Fred fishing for a shoe under his bed until it hit him on the head. "Ow! Apart from you! Merlin…" he said rubbing his head.

"Not that… I'm trying to knock some sense in to you. Since when have you been all 'we're just friends'," he put on a higher pitched voice. "Didn't we always call those people stupid?" he took the silence as an agreement. "Just kiss the girl then if you want to!" And with that final sentence, Fred left George to think it through falling asleep almost immediately, but leaving George to manage hardly any sleep as his head was so full of Luna.

'Fred's right… as normal…' he thought rolling his eyes in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning he was sat eating toast at the Gryffindor table as Fred elbowed him and pointed over at the Ravenclaw table, and sure enough, there was Luna.

George stood up with a slight nervous sigh as Fred smirked at him knowing what was about to unfold; he had been talking to Luna yesterday.

_-flashback-_

"Hey! Luna!" she turned round, blonde hair swishing over her shoulder.

"Oh, hello Fred," she smiled at him, he had always appreciated that she was one of the few people at Hogwarts who could tell them apart, even his own family often confused them.

"Hey, um, can we talk?"

"Sure," she said still smiling, "is this about George?"

"Yup. How didja guess?" he said laughing.

"Well," she said going in to a slightly more dreamy voice, "wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure. It's obvious really."

"Um, yeah," he said, as much as he thought she was a nice person, the things she said confused him sometimes. "So, my brother, the idiot, is too scared to admit something to you. Something I'm pretty sure you already know about, but all the same, he'd never get round to telling you if I didn't do this. So, I was wondering, how you feel about him?" he said making the statement in to a question. "Because I think he really likes you."

"I know. Does he think I can't tell?"

He raised his eyebrows before laughing, not being able to think of anything else to say. He had not been expecting her to already know. "So, do you…"

"Of course," she answered quickly smiling. "In fact, I was going to tell him at breakfast."

"Thanks, Luna."

"Anytime," she said waving at him as she walked off.

Fred walked back the other way with a smile on his face; that conversation had gone as well as he had hoped.

_- End of flashback-_

George walked over to Luna, where she was sat on her own eating a banana looking at some kind of book, half nervous, half excited. As he got closer, she looked up and he could see the thing she had been reading was in fact the Quibbler and a page on Wrackspurts was open.

"Hey, Luna," he said sitting down next to her, earning him a confused and slightly disgusted look from a few of the Ravenclaws further down the table, apparently some girl had thought he was going to talk to her.

"Hi," she said smiling up at him.

"Um, Luna, there's something I've got to say" –

"I know, I know what it is. And… I do too," she said her smile getting wider, and the happiness inside her burning more ferociously than ever at the grin that came across George's face. She loved that she could make him happy like that.


End file.
